


Slow Burn

by Tboy1971



Series: Words unsaid -Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tboy1971/pseuds/Tboy1971
Summary: Day 7 freeform, reason you OTP Sherlolly.Like many loved their interaction from day one. Especially, Molly looking enthralled at Sherlock with a whip, rather than nervous. Coffee anyone?It’s just a little fic, for day 7. Unbeta’d, so all mistakes are mine. Please don’t hold it against me!!I do not own these characters, they belong to ACD and reinvigorated by Mofftiss.





	Slow Burn

It was just another day in the morgue for Doctor Molly Hooper. 

She had started at St Bartholomew’s Hospital, 9 months earlier and it had never been boring. This was London after all.

The capital of England and over 9 million people, in and around Greater London. So there were many weird, strange, interesting and routine autopsies to perform.

Additionally, it seemed to be the pathology unit of choice for DI Lestrade of Scotland Yard. He and Mike Stamford had had dealings in the past, in regards to cases. Due to this they had built up a working relationship, which usually meant, the cases he was involved in ended up there.

As one of the best pathologists in the team, as Mike informed her. Molly was usually tasked with assisting on the cases brought in by Lestrade. Thus, Molly and Greg had built up a friendship, as well as becoming colleagues in a sense.

But, now on this ordinary day. Toby had been fed, watered and let out, the tube wasn’t late or delayed, the coffee machine at the deli on the way to St Bart’s was working and they even had her favourite granola bar in, for her breakfast. 

So it was quite a surprise, when the universe being so rarely lazy. Caused her world to tilt on its axis that day. 

DI Greg Lestrade called in saying they had a murder victim, made to look like a suicide, they needed an autopsy to confirm it. As the body was found in the river, but they had their doubts as to the who, what and why. But it would be with in about 20 minutes and he would be there soon too. But, they were after initial findings, to get the case moving and help identify the body. 

When Greg had called, she could hear a voice in the background. Eventually all she heard was Greg say, “Ok, yes, you can come too, but you had better behave and no deductions. I have got a good arrangement and one of the best young registrars around, don’t mess this up.” Followed by “I mean, it, Sherlock”

This had left Molly Hooper confused if he was talking to Donovan, who was Sherlock, unless it was a different sergeant. But, she would know soon enough.

About an hour later, forty minutes after the body had been brought in. Lestrade came through the morgue doors. However, closely followed by another man.

Molly was in the middle of doing a preliminary investigation and giving the body a cursory view. So hadn’t looked up properly when they had headed in. Greeting Greg, with a smile. Molly turned to look at the other man, who had his back slightly to her as he viewed the morgue. This must be Sherlock, interesting name she thought to herself.

Greg then went about introducing them, “Molly, this is Sherlock Holmes, he has started to assist the police with some cases. So you may see him with me a bit more often”.

“Oh hi”, Molly said with a slight open mouthed smile. 

As Greg started to introduce her as Doctor Molly Hooper, Sherlock turned and saw Molly’s reaction to him.

The deductions in his head were fast and furious.

Kind, sweet, friendly disposition, cute nose. Stop it! 

Loves cats, likes dogs too. Top in her class, extremely competent in her job. Lovely wide brown eyes. Enough!

Caring, honest. Clothes to big, prefer her in just her lab coat, get out of my mind!

Lost both parents and is alone a lot, but has a few close friends, loves her job. Lovely eyes are dilated, likes what she sees. 

As he shakes her hand his fingers find her pulse, it’s racing, sees her chest is breathing faster, looks at chest again, small but firm. nice. Stop! Clear the mind, clear it. She will be useful. Biting bottom lip, nervous, conscious? She shouldn’t do that, she should be letting me. 

“Doctor Hooper” he said, with his deep voice and with a firm nod of his head. 

However, what Sherlock failed to notice for all his skills. Is that one Gregory Lestrade, in his police training had taken a body language course and was very good at reading people. Whilst Sherlock,..... may think he had gotten a lot from this meeting. Lestrade was getting just as much

Watching Sherlock react to meeting the fair Doctor Hooper. He watched his eyes dilate, Sherlock’s breathing elevate and his body stance, open and turned fully towards the young doctor.

Greg knew Sherlock loved to spout off about relationships not being for him. Greg had seen a few female and male colleagues, rejected by Sherlock. However, he had never witnessed this reaction from Sherlock before, very interesting.

Greg continued, “So, Molly what info do you have for us?”

“Oh... uhm... mmm, ..Yes, .... lets see....” as she nearly knocked into the table, oh no thought Greg as he saw Sherlock’s eyes light up and his slight smile.

10 minutes later and lots of nervous energy from Molly, they finally got the information they needed about the body. To get them started on the identification.

Greg, also needed to get Sherlock out of there. 

But as he started to drag him away, he heard the consulting detective or git as Greg liked to call him “Doctor Hooper. As I will be assisting Scotland Yard in cases quite often, based on their crime solving skills. I may need to run some experiments but my tools at home may not always be able to do the experiment I need to conduct them” 

Continuing on as he looked down at the petite Doctor, with softened features Greg hadn’t seen before, he asked “ Do you think I could come here to use your excellent Lab and if you are free to assist, we could do that together. Especially, with such steady skilled hands.” He smiled at her again. 

With a bashful smile and her eyes lighting up, Molly said “Oh...Uhm.... I may have to check with Mike Stamford, but, it should be ok. I mean... well uhm... I would love to help, when I can.” 

As Sherlock looked like the cat who got the cream, but just continued to smile at the young Doctor. Greg realised the request by Sherlock, may not necessarily be as selfish as first appears. 

Greg, thought to himself, oh, this is going to get entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of a fic, but trying to show it’s not so one sided, this Sherlolly thing.
> 
> I will be back with a au multi fic sometime.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018. I have loved some of the stories I got to read, so thanks to all the other writers for spoiling us.


End file.
